maorfandomcom-20200215-history
The Beginnings of Mansurus Ordo SWTOR
The story of Mansurus Ordo begins a few years after the Treaty of Coruscant. The Galaxy was in caos after the end of the the Great Sith War. The Republic had force the Sith Empire to the barginning tables after the war became stalemated. Niether side could afford to wage war on a large scale. Coruscant was ravaged and other planets had fallen to the Sith. The Sith on the other hand had gained much initally, but as they approached the core worlds, political infighting and extreme losses brought the two sides to a stalemate. The Treaty of Coruscant was suppose to end the war, but in the end, it only changed the war. The Proxy War As little as a year has past since the offical end to the Great Sith War. The Sith Empire and The Republic decided to try to gain military influence by funding and supplying factions on planets current in the mist of civil war. First Alderaan where the Republic was supplying there ally House Organa against the Sith backed House Rist. Then on Ord Mantell where the Republic was backing the loyalist forces against the Sith backed rebels. Soon after thoses two conflicts start, other battles took place on Balmorra, Belsavis, Quesh, and other planets. It was during The Proxy War that Mansurus Ordo start to rise. Tatooine After 2 to 4 years of fighting on the frontlines on Alderaan, a young female Jedi was on a supply run when her ship was attack by a Sith Destoryer near Tatooine. She was force to land at Anchorhead. While in Anchorhead, she went to the Cantina to fine some information about the planet she was on. In the Cantina, she was noticed by several shady looking men who didn't seem to fit in with the other people in the Cantina. Unsure of there intentions, she observed them for nearly an hour. Then one of the men spotted her observing the meeting, started to pull out his lightsaber, not knowing that she was also a Jedi. But as he pulled his lightsaber, some Sith Soldiers came in. So he closed back his cloak, and went back to his table. The young Jedi then went to the guys table and sat down. As she now know that he was a person friendly to the Republic. After a few minutes, the Sith Soldiers walked out and the head guy started to question the young Jedi on why she was there. The young Jedi revealed that she was named Serenity Runningstrider and she was a leader in the Alderaan Resistence and loyal to the Republic. Serenity was on Tatooine after land for repairs during a weapon smuggling mission. While talking, the man reveal that his name was Bayo and he was a Jedi and soldier of the Republic fighting on Ord Mantell. Bayo was here with a small group soldiers to recruit people for a raid on a small Sith base in Bestine. This base was a supply base for the Sith forces in the Outter Rim. Enorder to take the base, the group would need supplies and weapons. It was important to form a council to oversee all operations of the new resistence group. The council named the group Mansurus Ordo for its meaning of Enduring Order. Soon after the council meeting, Serenity met with the other members. Battle of Tatooine The first phase of the attack is to use hit and run tatics against supply conveys and Sith patrols. The goal is to capture much need weapons for the main strike. After two months of hard fighting, our troops have capture enough weapons and supplies to launch the main strike. The base is spread out over the city of Bestine, so if we take the city, we take the base. This attack will be in two stages, first is to land one of the smugglar's ships in the space port to create a derversion that will draw the Sith to the Spaceport. The second stage is a full frontal attack from the out skirts.﻿ Category:Roleplay Category:About Mansurus Ordo